1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grass trimmers and more particularly to a grass trimmers for trimming about memorial markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of bladed grass trimmers have been proposed, but such trimmers are generally rather dangerous to operate and require laborious and painstaking work in order to trim edges around concrete sidewalks, headstones and the like. There have been proposed rotary trimmers which incorporate flexible whips that are spun in a plane perpendicular to the grass blades to sever such blades from their roots. These trimmers, while being somewhat safer to employ, are still quite time-consuming, making their use impractical in trimming large lawns, cemeteries or the like having numerous different ornaments, obstacles and memorials arranged thereabout.